


Between Worlds

by Erik_What_The_Fuck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcoholism, Angel Demon hybrid, Angels, BDSM, Demons, F/F, F/M, Hoo boy lets see how this goes, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Prostitution, Slavery, Theres lots of banging so, Trans Character, Werewolf, everyone is gay and im not sorry, generic emo stoner kid, sugar daddy who turns out to be a makor dickhead, this gets dark im sorry, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_What_The_Fuck/pseuds/Erik_What_The_Fuck
Summary: A young man with supernatural parentage is trapped between three different worlds. The one where he's a loving and kind boyfriend, the one where he's an angelic and demonic hybrid, and the one where he's a prostitute. All these worlds work seperately, and he's fine with that. But what happens when they collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yall welcome to my first original work! Its hell! Yay!

Matthaias flopped down onto his couch in the beat up apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag before closing his eyes and listening to his boyfriend's soft snoring. His lover, River, was sleeping peacefully, and Matt didnt want to wake him. It wasnt often either of them slept through the night. Matt sighs softly, once more lifting the cigarette to his lips. It was a favorite way to unwind after a long night of selling his body and pretending he enjoyed the mediocre sex that came with it. Yeah, he hated his job. Hated being passed around from man to man. But what else could he do? And what else would pay so well....

A sudden burst of pain hit. Matt yelps. Hed fallen asleep, dropping the cigarette on himself in the process. He heard someone stirring in the bedroom, and soon was looking into the eyes of his boyfriend.   
"Are you alright? Youre home so late," River murmurs, caressing Matt's cheek. Matt gives a grunt, sitting up and putting the cigarette out on the ashtray.  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Then come to bed. Please."   
Matt nods, standing and pressing a gentle kiss to River's lips. He couldn't let this precious man know what he did for a living. He couldnt bear to see his face filled with pain at knowing Matt shared his body with other men every night, couldnn't bear for River to think he was dirty. So Matthaias swore to keep it a secret. Forever.

Oh, if only he could keep that promise

He crawls into bed with River, holding him in his arms. River smiles, running a hand through Matt's curls.   
"Hair's getting long..."  
"Mmph."  
River smiles and closes his eyes, falling asleep with Matt's hair still in his hand. 

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic violence against a young child by a parent

   

     _Several years earlier_

 

The whip cracked, and Matt screamed in pain. He desperately tried to pull away, to run, but it was no use. The chains on the wall held fast, and he could only whimper as he was whipped again and again. Blood poured down his back, and he slipped in and out of consciousness. Finally, it all stopped. The chains were removed, and Matt crumpled on the ground, a tiny, sobbing mess. 

    "You deserved that, you know." Came a rough voice. Matt whimpers in reply. A sigh is heard, and the voice kneels down. He brushes the bloodied hair out of Matt's face, almost like he cares.   
   "You can't go around disobeying me. I'm your father. it's not right."

Matt nods slowly. His infraction was minor, at most, but each time he did something wrong out came the whip. His father took his hand, leading him up and out of the room. There he cleaned him up, fed him and put him to bed. It was like nothing had happened. Nothing at all. 

 

     _present_

Matt screams and sits up in bed. River jolts awake, staring at Matt in fright before he realizes whats going on. He sighs and goes to hug Matt, rubbing his shoulders. 

"It's ok," River murmurs. "It's just a dream."

Matt starts to relax under the touch. But he's still tense, on guard and poised to fight against a threat that wasn't there. 

"They're getting so much worse," matt whispers, staring at the darkness. "I have no idea why...it just.." he closes his eyes and grips on to River.   
    "I know," River says. "But they're just dreams." 

Matt starts to lay back down on the bed. 

"...I just want one good night of sleep."


End file.
